Interview on the Red Carpet
by Pchu
Summary: My idea of what it would be like if the stars of GS and GSD were interviewed at an award show. I'm only trying.
1. The Wrath of Cagalli

Thanks for joining us for the first annual Anime Awards Program here at the newly constructed Heliopolis. We will be giving out awards to the celebrities that win the majority of the viewers' vote for their respective categories. These categories include Best Actor/Actress, Best Kiss, Best Battle Cry, Best Wimp, Best Talent, etc.

Celebrities that will be joining us here on the red carpet will include our very own home town stars Cagalli Yula Athha, Kira Yamato, Athrun Zala, Lacus Clyne, Mwu La Flaga and many other casts from the hit Gundam Seed show. As well as rising stars such as Shinn Asuka, LunaMaria Hawke, Mia Campbell and other casts from the sequel Gundam Seed Destiny. We'll also have some classic actors/actresses from the once popular Gundam Wing, such as Heero Yuy and Relina Darl-uh Peacecraft.

Many other stars will be joining us as well for the awards ceremony, but none are important enough to have their name mentioned here live. Not to mention that I'm not being paid well enough to care. –cough—

As I was saying, I, your host Pchu, am here to get the latest on our fav celebs before the starting of the program which people seem to care so little about until they announce the winner of the last award. –cough— So, in order to redeem myself, I am going to hassle one of the stars so I can get the gossip, er I mean scoop on their latest…whatever.

* * *

_Walks down the carpet as a limo is being pulled up to the curb. The driver opens the door to allow the blond princess to show herself to the adoring fans flashing cameras and pleading for an autograph from behind the ropes. The blond girl is wearing an all time designer business pants suit beaming in the colors of white with blue and green highlights. Her hair swinging loosely about her neck._

"Uhm, excuse me but aren't you Cagalli Yula Athha?"

"Why yes I am."

"Wow! I'm so speechless. I don't know what to say."

Silence.

"Uhm, well okay. If you'd excuse me I have to go and find my seat."

"Oh, no problem."

Cagalli walks past the reporter and begins walking to the entrance so she may sit in her seat until the start of the show. After staring blankly into space for awhile the reporter mentally smacks herself in the head remembering her purpose for being there.

"OH WAIT! Ms. Athha."

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, but I kind of blanked out awhile ago."

Cagalli stares.

"Hi. I'm Pchu the best reporter on this side of Heliopolis reporting here on the red carpet of the Anime Awards Program. I'm supposed to be interviewing celebrities that will be making their appearance here tonight for this special event. And you would be one of them."

"I'd guess so."

Cagalli stares out into space while tapping her foot impatiently.

"So…"

"So what?"

"Aren't you going to get going with the interview? You know ask me questions."

"Oh yeah."

Cagalli rolls her eyes.

"Ms. Athha, I am aware that you have been nominated for the Best Actress award, Best Kiss, and Best Disguise award, how do you feel?"

"Okay, I guess. I'm just doing my job. It's nice to know that people actually appreciate what I do."

"That's nice. Well let's talk about the Best Actress award. I understand that Lacus Clyne is also nominated for that award as well. Do you feel intimidated?"

"Intimated? Why would I feel intimidated?"

"Well, she is after all quite charming."

"Charming?"

"Yeah, you know she catches people's attention. She has a nice singing voice. And probably wins the heart of every male out there in the world. I mean she is what they'd call a true lady. None of that tom-boy stuff. Always in a dress and maintains a good hairstyle."

"Excuse me?"

Cagalli was glaring now.

"Uhm, not that any of that stuff matters Ms. Athha. I'm sure that you'll be the one to win. Uhm…let's move on shall we? How about Best Kiss?"

"How about not."

"How about Best Disguise?"  
Silence.

"Okay then. Ms. Athha how does it feel to know that you are more than likely to win this award, especially since Ms. Clyne isn't nominated in it herself and-"

Cagalli clears her throat.

"Uhm, yes. Sorry. So how does it feel?"

"How does it feel? Well, to be honest I really don't know what the award is all about."

"Eh?"

_Sweatdrop_

_Clears throat._

"Well it's awarded to whomever the viewers feel is the best at creating a disguise for their character when role-playing and seems to stick well with it."

"Really? Well what disguise have I used that have viewers choose me?"

"Huh? You mean you don't know? Well, everyone loves how you often choose to disguise yourself as a guy on Gundam Seed."

"WHAT?"

_Cowards_

"I mean it's a great disguise after all."

"DISGUISE? I HAVE NEVER IN MY RIGHT MIND DISGUISED AS A GUY! THAT IS HOW I DRESS!"

O.O

"Really?"

"Grrr."

"Okay next topic."

"I think not."

"Oh come on Ms. Athha think about the adoring fans out there."

"Some adoring fans. They choose me because I look like a guy."

"Anyway. I do hope you know what the award for Best Kiss is all about?"

"Of course."

"Well, aren't you excited?"

"About what?"

"The award."

"And?"

"Well, if you win this award then viewers find you worthy of being a great kisser on screen."

"I'm sorry but does my contract say I work for the director or the people?"

"Well the customers are always right."

"This isn't a grocery store."

"Okay then, viewers."

Glare.

_Clears throat._

"Forget the viewers. If you win this award you will get to share the stage with none other than **THE** Athrun Zala. And you know what happens at those award shows after presenting the trophy to the Best Kiss winners."

"No. Enlighten me."

"They kiss."

"On stage?"

"Yep."

Cagalli's face became pale.

"I think I better go now."

Cagalli turns around and walks away from the stunned reporter.

"Uh, Ms. Athha the awards show is in the other direction."

"I know, but I'm not needed here."

"Huh?"

"There's no way in hell that I will be caught dead on stage kissing that…that Coordinator."

_Blinks._

"You're blushing."

"Am not. I'm leaving."

_Not paying attention._ "Ooh! There he is. Athrun Zala."

Cagalli wheels around and notices a blue-haired, green eyed teen step out of the black, stretched limo on the curb. He wore…well he wore the same attire from the Gundam Seed Destiny series. _Lazy bum._ But as usual he looked too gorgeous for anyone to care. Not to mention the shades covering his eyes that made him appear mysterious. _Isn't it too dark to be wearing sunglasses?_ Come to think of it…did I say step out of the limo? He was more like…_running._

_Stepping up the actor._

"Hey there Mr. Zala but could I just take a mo-"

"Sorry can't talk, gotta go."

Athrun zipped past Cagalli and the reporter leaving both of them quite stunned.

"Well that was quite rude."

"You never know, maybe he will beat you for the Rudest Character from a Show tonight."

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I WAS NOMINATED FOR THAT AS WELL?"

"Well…"

_Scootsaway from the camera and blends in with the crowd in order to hide from the wrath of the Princess of Orb._


	2. Kira the wimp?

Chapter two is up. This may be bad and I doubt that it is funny, but I'm only trying. I am no expert at writing fanfics, but it's quite fun.

_Authors actions are in italics._

Disclaimer: I do not own GS or GSD. However I do own the character Pchu, especially since that's my nickname.

* * *

Our brave and fearless reporter Pchu has narrowly escaped from the wrath of Cagalli. As she watches her back making sure that she was sill not being pursued by the blond princess, she makes her way down the carpet after she spots a certain brunette.

"Uhm, excuse me but aren't you Kira Yamato?"

"Yeah."

"**THE** Kira Yamato? The pilot of the Strike and Freedom Gundams?"

"Uh, yes that's me."

Kira looks to his left as if he's trying to find a way to escape.

"Wow, you're even cuter in person."

"Heheh, thanks. Uhm, is there something you want?"

Stares and drools.

"Uh, excuse me. Hello?" Waves hand in reporters face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry about that."

"No problem, but I need to-"

"My name is Pchu. I'm reporting here tonight on the red carpet."

Sticks out hand to Kira.

Kira eyes the hand wearily, but then shakes it reluctantly.

"Uhm, you have some red mark on your face you know."

Touches left cheek with hand where Cagalli was able to land a punch a while ago.

"Heheh, it's nothing. I just ran into the ORB princess herself awhile ago."

"Understood."

"So, Mr. Yamato-"

"You can call me Kira."

"Really? Okay, Kira what have you been up to ever since the end of Gundam Seed?"

"Not much really. I'm told that the creators are working on a sequel to the show."

"Not much? You mean you haven't been going through counseling?"

"Counseling? Heheh, why would I need counseling?" Kira pulls at his collar.

"Oh, come on Kira everyone know good well that you nearly went insane from playing that major role of yours."

Kira blinks.

"I really think that's none of your business."

"Fine then. Speaking of the sequel, it will be called Gundam Seed Destiny right? Or so I've heard."

Kira sighs of relief once the subject has been changed.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Play any major roles?"

"Well, of course I will be playing the same part. Only it won't be as heavy as the one from GS."

"I guess the psychiatrists convinced the creators to allow you to take it easy for this show."

Kira sweatdrops.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

_Eye twitches. Play dumb will he?_

"Well, after the success of Gundam Seed, it may appear that it had some shockers as well. For instance, it really shocked the viewers once Cagalli found out that you two were twins. Is that true in real life too?"

"Yeah, of course it's true. In fact the show is based on our life story."

"Huh? You mean that stuff really happened?"

"Of course."

"Wait a minute. I don't remember a war occurring recently."

"May I ask how old you are?"

"I'm 12."

"Really, that's quite young. Well the war occurred 14 years ago."

"Eh? But weren't you 16 when the war happened?"

"Yes. And now I'm 30."

Gapes at him.

"But you don't look a year over…18 say the least. The same goes for Cagalli and the rest."

"That's true I guess." He shrugs his shoulders.

"You can't be human." _Mumbles to myself._

"I heard that."

"Sorry."

"You know, we've been talking for twenty minutes now. Doesn't the show start in fifteen?"

Looks at watch.

"You're right. I guess I'll cut to the chase. So Kira, you know why you're here right?"

"To win an award?"

O.O

"Well, you should call yourself lucky for being nominated for Best Male Actor, Hottest Male, Best Kiss, and Best Wimp."

"Best Wimp?"

"Oh, don't worry I received tips that you're more than likely to win."

"B-but I'm not a wimp."

"But didn't you just say that the show was based on your real life?"

Silence.

"So, that would mean you're a wimp."

"I wasn't a wimp. I was going through some problems."

"Mental?"

"Emotional."

"Isn't that the same?"

"No."

"Either way. You still need counseling for both."

"WHO TOLD YOU I NEEDED COUNSELING?"

"Don't you read? Your publicist was quoted in the Anime Weekly in this week's issue."

Stares.

"Cagalli…"

Kira narrows his eyes and glares to the side looking pissed.

"Cagalli's you publicist?"

"My dead publicist."

"But I just saw her awhile ago."

"It was a figure of speech."

"Oh."

Silence.

"So, Kira wouldn't you like to tell the viewers what's it like to fight in war?"

"Why would I want to do that? War is bad."

"Well, that's the point. Hopefully it would change people's minds about war and we could maybe prevent one in the future."

"Well, there's not much to say about it other than that it's not a good experience to go through."

"How so?"

"It's just not. People die of course."

"You mean like Flay?"

"Eh?"

"Come on Kira. How are people to understand the bad side of war if you don't give them the real follow up."

"Could we not talk about this?"

"Why too painful?"

"…yes."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you say that this show was based on your life?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was told that Flay Allster was going to be here tonight. And if she died, then how do you explain her playing her part in the show?"

"Well, you see-"

"What really did happen to Flay? Weren't you guys like lovers?"

"You see, uhm…see…"

Kira continues to babble.

"I gotta go."

Before Pchu cold do or say anything, Kira used his coordinator abilities to dash down the carpet just as Athrun had done before.

"What a wimp. He'll definitely be winning that award."

* * *

A/N: Well that was chapter two. These actors sure don't like being interviewed huh?

If any of you want a certain character to be interviewed then just let me know. I can interview the same person twice, just not as soon as you'd like me to.


	3. Hair Issues

A/N: Hiya! I'm back with another interview on its way. Well, I'm not completely sure if this is an interview, but what the hey. I've so far gotten requests for Athrun and Cagalli interviews. Well, I will do Cagalli again, but I think I'll do her after the awards show, and Athrun? Well…I'm still deciding on when I'll review him. But I think I'll add something in on him during the program.

Thank you for the reviews and I hope that you'll enjoy this interview here.

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD. But I do own Pchu, who is quite annoying to the stars of the Gundam series.

NOTES:

_Reporter's actions are in italics.

* * *

_

_Its five minutes until the award show begins and Pchu finds herself in the aisle searching for a star that's worth the interview of the day. Soon THE BOSS gets in contact with her through her earpiece._

"Uh, Pchu. You there?"

"Yes, who's this?"

"For crying out loud, I'm your manager."

"Oh, sorry."

"What's going on out there? So far I've only seen two stars being interviewed. Quit slacking off and get some interviewing done."

"But, I am trying. These celebrities are just way too stubborn."

"I don't care. Just get out there and get some dirt."

"Dirt? What we need dirt for?"

"JUST DO YOUR JOB!"

"Okie dokie. Pchu's on the job."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

_THE BOSS ends the reception between the two and Pchu begins scouting for victums-er I mean stars. She then spots Yzak coming through the door in the last minute. This gave Pchu an idea._

"Good morning Yzak Joule, sir."

"It's evening."

"Really? Well it's quite bright in here."

Sweatdrops.

"Out of my way I have a seat to find."

He begins walking past her.

"Wha? Oh, but wait don't you want to know what you've won tonight for being the 5000th celebrity to walk through the entrance?"

O.O  
"I won something?"

"Why yes."

"What then?"

"You won a free interview with me."

"A WHAT? I don't have time for petty interviews."

_Pchu begins whining._ "Oh, please Mr. Joule, sir. If not for me then do it for all the adoring fans out there."

"Adoring fans my ass."

"Language Mr. Joule, sir."

Yzak scowled.

_Pchu smirks._

"Well, if you don't do it for the adoring fans then I'm sure they'll more than likely to deflect over to Athrun. But why should that make any difference? After all, we all know already that Athrun is way better than you."

"WHAT?"

"Well, it's true."

"Fine then. Hurry up with the damn interview."

"Really? Yay, I love you so much."

Glare.

"Heheh, so Mr. Joule, sir, what are your top priorities after the completion of the Gundam Seed series?"

Yzak thinks for awhile

"Get a new agent."

"A new agent? Why?"

"Because my agent failed to get me a major role and Athrun Zala still remains alive. Happy? I'm done here now get out of my way."

Begins stomping his way down the aisle and came to his seat which was located about 7 rows from the stage. He sits down two seats over, with no one sitting in the aisle seat. He leans back and closes his eyes, thinking that he is at peace.

"Comfy Mr. Joule?"

"Yes. WHAT THE-?"

Yzak nearly jumps out of his seat.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?"

"Simple. We haven't finished the interview."

"Damn the interview."

_Glares._

"I will get my interview if it's the last thing I do."

"Then you can just drop dead right now."

"Or I can just ask another question."

Scowls.

"Mr. Joule…"

Scoffs.

"_Mr._ Joule, it seems that you have this strong, passionate, hatred towards Justice Pilot Athrun Zala. What's the motivation behind it all?"

"The same motivation that'll drag me to killing you."

"That wasn't the question."

"Well it's definitely the solution."

"Why do you have to be so difficult?"

"Why do you have to be such a pain?"

"It's my job." _Beams._

Scowls.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

"Fine. I hate his hair."

O.O

"His hair?"

"Yes."

"That's all? You want him dead because of his hair?"

"Yes. I want him dead because I hate the fact that he has such nice hair."

_Sweatdrops._

_Clears throat._

"So, would that also mean that I have nice hair?"

"What?"

"Well you said that you were going to kill me for the same motivation."

"I WAS JUST TRYING TO GET YOU TO STOP BUGGING ME!"

"Oh, so you're saying that my hair's crappy, huh?"

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR HAIR!"

"WHAT? HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME LIKE THAT?"

"Excuse me…"

"INSULT YOU? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S GETTING ON MY NERVES!"

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE HAIR ISSUES!"

"Excuse me…"

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THAT LAST REMARK!"

"OHH….I'M SO SCARED OF THE HAIR HATING FIEND!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Eh?"

Pchu and Yzak stopped their bickering and looked to the seat next to Yzak. Heero Yuy was glaring at them both after having shouted at them.

"You two are getting on my nerves with your pathetic bickering."

"Eh?"

Glare.

"Now shut up and let me enjoy the show."

Yzak looked extremely shocked from having been told to shut up by none other than Heero Yuy himself. But he soon recovered.

"Who are you to tell me to shut up?"

Silence.

"Hey! Answer me when I'm talking to you."

"Why should I? I'd just be wasting my breath."

"Why you-!" Yzak didn't finish the sentence. He had just been owned by Heero and couldn't find a comeback.

He leaned back in his chair and mumbled under his breath. "I really hate that guy."

"Why? Because he has better hair?"

Yzak's eyes flew wide open remembering that Pchu (that's me) was still sitting on his other side. Then he glared at her.

"WOULD YOU DROP IT AND LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

"WHAT NOW?"

Yzak looked towards Heero, but it wasn't him that spoke that time.

"No, up here."

Yzak looked up at the stage. Tonight's host being THE BOSS himself was glaring down at Yzak.

"Hey you, would you keep it down I'm trying to host a show!"

Yzak sat back in his chair grumbling and blushing from embarrassment.

_Meanwhile, our reporter Pchu has snuck off laughing hysterically at Yzak's misfortunes._

"I'll get that darn reporter if it's the last thing I do. I'll get her."

* * *

A/N: LOL…making an idiot out of Yzak is a lot more fun than I thought. Again, I hope that you enjoyed it and that it meets your level of funny.

Please R&R.

I wonder who will suffer next. Who knows? Requests are welcomed and if you have an award that should be presented then let me know.--


	4. Murrue's Dilemma

A/N: I feel so ashamed for even doing this. I mean how long has it been? I am so sorry! It's been hard for me to get to a computer and when I do I end up with writer's block. Not to mention that I am now in college and am trying to adjust to it. And I will not lie….but Gaia has become a big part of my life. **SO WE ALL KNOW WHO THE CULPRIT IS!** I've been ramming my brains over and over again trying to choose which fanfic to update…and I guess I choose this one for now. So, please forgive me in all my glory. I've been a bad author!

Disclaimer: I do not own GS/GSD. For if I did, then I would be getting a ton of hate mail right now.

NOTES: Interviewers actions are in _intalics._

* * *

_Pchu finds a seat close to the back of the largely seated room of stars. There wasn't much that she could do now since the Awards show had just started. _

"I guess I'll just have to wait until commercial." She muttered.

At this point, THE BOSS had started to make his long winded speech about what to expect to see during the Awards Program. He listed some of the special Actors and Actresses who will be making their appearance on stage, what kind of awards were being presented, and _blah…blah…blah…blah…blah._

_Pchu was dozing off. Boy was her boss boring._

"Pchu! Pchu WAKE UP!"

"What? I didn't wet my bed!" She shouted.

Many people seating near her stared at her.

"Hehehe…" She blushed.

"PCHU!"

"WHAT?"

"What are you doing? It's commercial time. Find someone to interview!"

"Oh, fine! Just hold on a sec."

"Well you only have 30 SECONDS!"

_Pchu blanched._

"Uhm….uhm." _Pchu was at a lost. There was no one in sight to interview…'I'm screwed!'_

"Excuse me!."

_Pchu whirled around._

"Excuse me, miss. My limo just got here so I'm pretty much late. Can you please show me to my seat?"

_Pchu stared at her._

"Uhm, miss?"

"You're Murrue Ramius aren't you?"

"Why yes, yes I am." She smiled kindly at her.

"OMG! MURRUE! I'M LIKE YOUR BIGGEST FAN!"

Sweatdrop.

"OMG…omg…omg." _Pchu tried to calm herself down._

"Are you okay, miss?" Murrue asked slightly concerned.

"Of course I am. But let me ask you something. So, how was it?"

"How was what?" Murrue was completely puzzled.

"Who know…."

"Know I don't know."

"Well if I can recall, you and Mwu La Flaga were an item right?" _Pchu's eyes gleamed._

"Uh, yes…I guess you can say that." Murrue responded slowly.

"So then, how was it?"

"How was what?" She asked blankly.

"Oh come on. Don't tell you don't know what I'm talking about?" _Pchu asked incredulously._

"I'm sorry I don't."

"Was the sex good or not?"

Murrue froze. It wasn't for another second that she began to talk.

"E…ex…cuse……me?"

"I mean come one. You two must have hit it off right in the park right after he confessed his love for you. You were seen kissing each other. Who knows what happened? Especially since they always like to edit out the good parts in the American versions."

"I…I….don't….know….what you're…t-talking about." Murrue stammered looking side to side for a way out.

"Was it good?" _Pchu asked with much enthuasiasm._

"What?" Murrue's voice was getting smaller.

"Well it must have been. And I certainly do hope so since it was last you'll ever get. It's a shame he died." _Pchu still wore a smile on her face._

Murrue's eyes began to water and she was letting out sobs.

"There, there…it won't be the last time you'll ever have sex." _Pchu began to pat her on the back._

"What's going on here?"

_Pchu looked up to see Andrew Waltfeld walking in late as well for the show. She beamed at him for her mind was scheming with wonderful questions to ask him._

"Well, well, well. Andrew Waltfeld. Did you arrive here with Murrue this evening?"

"Yes, I did. But, what's the matter with her? Murrue, why are you crying?"

Murrue just kept sobbing. Her words were hard to make out.

"Oh, she's just crying because she's starting to fully understand that'll never get as good as sex ever again. Especially since Mwu La Flaga is dead."

Andrew's face fumed.

"What! You said that to her!"

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"That's just uncalled for! She really loved him and you based their relationship on sex alone!" He began to pat Murrue on the back. _This didn't go unnoticed by Pchu._

"You must be really close to Murrue."

"Well I'm not just gonna stand by and let this happen to her."

"You're absolutely right. You two will make the perfect couple."

"Wait a minute…I didn't…"

"Don't need to say a word Mr. Waltfeld. I understand. However sad Mwu's death worse, it must have also been a relief to you as well. What with having Murrue all to your self now."

"What? I never…"

"Is that true?"

Pchu and Andrew looked at Murrue. She had finally stopped crying.

"No…no it's not true. I don't…"

"So all this time you really didn't care about Mwu's death?" Murrue's voice became stronger.

"Of course I do. But…"

"You've just been coaxing with me and trying to make me feel better just so I would have _SEX_ with you!" Murrue was half yelling.

"What? NO! I don't want to have sex with you!"

"So, you're saying I'm UNNATTRACTIVE!" Murrue was really steaming now.

Pchu's thirty seconds had long been up and everyone in the room was staring at the bickering couple in the back. They were starting to whisper amongst themselves about the situation at hand.

"Uh, PEOPLE PEOPLE!" THE BOSS was trying to regain everyone's attention so that he would be able to proceed with the program. But his voice was being overcastted for Pchu was still had the microphone pointing at Murrue and Andrew.

"I DO THINK YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE!"

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH ME!"

"Because…."

"Well?"

"Uh, I WOULD LIKE TO START OUT TODAY'S PROGRAM WITH THE PRESENTATION FOR THE BEST OPENING THEME SONG OF GUNDAM SEED."

The audience continued to ignore THE BOSS.

"Well…" Andrew began.

"AND PRESENTING THE AWARD TONIGHT WILL BE NONE OTHER THAN…"

"Just come out with it for crying out loud!"

"…MWU LA FLAGA!"

"ALRIGHT I DO WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU!" Andrew bellowed not hearing what the host just said.

Everyone gasped.

"Oh, this is going to be good." _Pchu stated wide-eyed._

"WHAT!"

Everyone turned to look at the stage. Standing there was Mwu La Flaga furious beyond reason.

"Correction, this **_is_** good." _Pchu added with a huge grin._

"Mwu!" Murrue gasped. "I-I thought you were…dead.!"

"Honestly Murrue it's just a TV show! Didn't you read the script for next season?" Oh, he was definitely fuming.

"Oh…uhm. Must have slipped my mind." Murrue blushed.

"HEY! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?"

Everyone looked to Andrew for he was trying to sneak away from all seeing eyes. But everyone's attention went back up to the stage once Mwu continued on with his bellow.

"I'VE ONLY BEEN GONE FOR A WEEK'S VACATION AND YOU'RE ALREADY PUTTING THE MOVES ON MY GIRL!"

"No! It's not like that!" Andrew tried to protest.

"YOU! YOU NO GOOD…"

Everyone watched as Mwu stepped down from the stage.

"BACKSTABBING…"

They all stared as he walked down the aisle.

"SEX SCHEMING, OVERZEALOUS, ASS OF A PIG CO-ORDINATOR!"

The whole world seemed to stop as Mwu flexed his arm, pulled it back and sprung it forward where it collided with Andrew's face. And the whole world got to see on TV as Andrew Waltfeld twirled on the spot and fell to the ground.

And of course…Murrue screamed.

Followed by Mwu tossing his microphone aside and diving headfirst onto the floor starting to beat the crap out of Andrew.

"MWU! NO!" Murrue screamed.

_And of Pchu just stood there and stared in wonder at another job well done._

"Wow, and I thought I had it bad."

_Pchu turned around to find none other than Athrun Zala standing right behind her. He was enthralled by the enraged fist fight on the ground._

THE BOSS stood there completely in shock from what happened. Having given up on getting the audiences attention, he turned to the camera crew people and shouted. "COMMERCIAL!"

"Pchu! PCHU!" The voice yelled in her ear through the earpiece.

"What now? Can't you see I'm in the middle of something?" _Pchu frowned but then regained her smiled as the fight raged on._

"Pchu, it's commercial time. That means, DO YOUR JOB!"

"Oh." _Pchu smiles as she turns around to interview her next victum.

* * *

_

A/N: Uhm, I'm so confused. I hope that wasn't too lame for you all seeing as it took me months just to come up with something extremely pathetic. Poor Andrew…but Murrue should have read the script properly. I wonder who must suffer next? Hehehehe.


	5. Pchu's Plot

A/N: Okay…it took me awhile. Anyway, I did this chapter somewhat differently. Meaning, there is no interview in this chapter. Interviews are not the only important features of an award show. This is the shortest of all the chapters….I now realize. ;. Sorry for that. But I couldn't really think of what else to add to this chapter. I hope it isn't too odd and mind the bad grammar and such. I didn't really intend for this story to be well written. It's mostly based on speech. Be nice please.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam SEED. If I did, well I really don't know anymore.

NOTE: _Interviewer and audiences actions are in intalics._

* * *

_Pchu turns to look at Athrun. She smiles evilly at him and moves even closer._

Athrun noticed her advancing on him and raised his eyebrows wondering what she could possibly want with him.

_Pchu stops when she was no less than 10 inches away from him. She smiles at him._

He smiles back at her nervously. He really had no clue what was about to happen.

"So," She began. "Athrun Zala is it not?"

"Uh, yes." He lifts his hand to wipe a string of blue hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, well my name is Pchu and I'm a reporter. I don't know if you heard of me or not."

"Well, not really. I don't deal with too many reporters." He eyes her suspiciously, but it goes unnoticed. He's really good at hiding his emotions.

"Well then…"

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN WELCOME BACK TO OUR FIRST EVER ANIME AWARDS SHOW!" The host, or THE BOSS (whichever you prefer to call him), said through the microphone.

"Sorry, but I must return to my seat if you'll excuse me." Athrun leaves in a hurry down the aisle to return to his seat.

"Darn it!" _Pchu said to herself. _"Why is it so hard to get an interview from that guy?" _But the wheels were turning in her head as she smiled in satisfaction. Oh yes, Pchu was getting an idea._

_-_

The boss looked over the crowed of many Gundam SEED/Destiny fans and stars. He was in a very good mood and was savoring the moment for having successfully advertised this event.

"OUR FIRST CATEGORY FOR THIS EVENING IS….." He spoke into the mike. He looked behind him to the large screen hanging overhead of the stage. It started counting down from five and the chatter in the audience died down.

"BEST DEATH SCENE IN BATTLE. AND THE NOMINEES ARE…." He pulled out a list of paper, all though it wasn't really necessary since the names were displayed on the projection overhead.

"NICOL AMARFI…"

Two Gundams were pursuing of each other in battle. One facing off the other. Two men trying to settle out their difference as they tried to figure out the meaning of all this fighting. But a third Gundam leaps into the scene. The pilot shouted "Athrun!" And the other pilot reacted to his actions, grabbing his beam savor and slicing it through the cockpit of the third Gundam. "Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"NICOL!"

_Applause._

"TOLLE KOENING…"

The same two Gundams from the previous showing where battling each other head on. A skygrasper comes flying by with the pilot set on helping that of the one getting thrashed by the other. "KIRA!" He shouted. He fires at the red Gundam which dodges the attack. The Gundam turns around and flings its shield at the skygrasper making contact with it. "Aah….aah…aaaaaaah!"

"NO! TOLLE!"

_Applause._

"MWU LA FLAGA…"

A broken down Gundam floats in the debris of space in the heat of battle. The pilot transmits his request to return to its mother ship, the Archangel. Another ship appears in the distance and squares of with the Archangel. A beam is fired and there's no room for them to turn. The broken down Gundam flies in from nowhere and positions itself in front of the cockpit holding up its shield. "You see, I told you I can make the impossible possible!" White flash of light and a broken helmet is seen floating in the debris of the destroyed Gundam.

_Applause._

"AND….RAU LA CRUESET!"

A Gundam and a mobile suit are battling it out to the very end. A masked guy acknowledges his views on war and people to his opponent. He slices and dices that multi-winged Gundam and continues to express his views. A close-up of raging violet eyes and an explosion occurs in the background. The multi-winged Gundam thrusts forwards and jams its savor into the cockpit of the masked man's mobile suit. The man's mask cracks as a smile appears on his face in revelation. A massive, massive white beam emerges from the humongous structure in the background and comes into contact with the mobile suit just as the Gundam disengages itself from it.

_Applause._

"BOO!"

crickets chirp

"Uh, yeah." The boss said in response. He signaled the bodyguards to have the person dragged out of the room.

"AND THE WINNER IS…." He opens up an envelope and reads from it. "MWU LA FLAGA!"

The audience starts clapping and cheering for the first winner of the night's first category. Mwu La Flaga gets up and bows to his adoring fans. The girls fall over screaming. He sweeps his hair out of his eye and Murrue rolls her eyes. He walked down the aisle and up to the stage. A person dressed up in a miniature Freedom Gundam costume comes out from backstage carrying a silver halo on a podium. The person hands it over to Mwu and then leaves the stage.

Mwu walks up to the mike and the spotlight is directed onto him. Many people in the audience gasped. His handsome features were disrupted by the big bluish bruise below his left eye. Apparently, Waltfeld didn't let him get away without hit free.

"Ahem….Thank you to all my adoring fans who've voted for me." He smiled and showed his pearly white teeth. The girls in the audience swooned. "I wouldn't have gotten this award if it wasn't for you. And, of course none of this would have been possible if I hadn't convinced the director to allow me to make up my own dying speech." He paused for dramatization. "But I'm sure my charm would have been member able enough."

"Uh…Mwu your time is up." The boss said. Technically he was getting tired of Mwu's big-headedness.

"Uh…right, well I'm sorry but I must go now. But not without leaving you all with these words." He paused once more and the Boss rolled his eyes….along with Murrue. "I told you I could make the impossible possible." He wasn't the only one quoting the lines for all his fan girls were reciting them as well.

_Applause…and screams from his adoring fans._

Mwu walked off the stage smiling as wide as he could.

"OKAY. WE WOULD HEAD OUT TO OUR NEXT CATEGORY BUT THE LENGTHY SPEECH HAD RUN US SHORT. WHEN WE GET BACK WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNERS FOR BEST DRESS AND MOST LIKELY TO EAT ONIONS!"

_Applause._

The Boss whipped his forehead as he walked off and went behind stage. "Oh, that Mwu is an annoying git." He sighed.

"Uh…sir?"

"What is it?" He asked irritably to one of his staff.

"Well…uh…you see….P-Pchu."

"Pchu? What about her?" He was starting to get that terrible feeling in his stomach.

"Well…th-this is h-her….time to inter…v-view stars….but…."

"SPILL IT!"

"We can't find her sir." The staff looked down in shame.

"WHAT? WE NEED HER TO DO THE INTERVIEWS DURING AND AFTER THE SHOW!"

"We….k-know sir," he took a deep breath, "But we can't find her anywhere."

"Dammit." The Boss muttered to himself. "How much time?"

"Three minutes." The staff refers to his watch.

The Boss nodded and walked off even further off backstage. He figured that she was in one of the dressing rooms goofing off again. He opened door after door as fast as he could as time drew nearer for the commercials to end. Then, which much dread in his gut, he came upon his own dressing room. He hesitated and put his hand on the knob. He breathed in deeply and swung the door open. He peered inside: nothing. He sighed. "Well, at least I know she's not goofing off in here."

_WHACK._

_-_

"Thirty seconds until show time, where's the Boss?"

"No, idea. Whatever he's up to he needs to get back on stage."

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTS, WELCOME BACK TO OUR FIRST ANNUAL ANIME AWARDS SHOW!"

_Applause._

"Shoot….where is he?"

"Maybe it's a part of the act."

But back on stage no one was there and the audience had started to chatter amongst themselves.

"Uh…shouldn't there be someone up there?"

"I don't know. Maybe they asked for more commercial time."

"Who cares, it was starting to bore me anyway." A still irritated Yzak stated some few seats away from the last person to speak.

"AND NOW LADIES AND GENTS. I HOPE THAT YOU ALL ARE READY FOR OUR NEXT CATEGORY!"

"Finally!"

"No…wait a minute." One of the staffs was staring at the monitor wearily. "That didn't sound like the Boss."

"What are you talking…?"

"LOOK!"

The second guy looked at the monitor more closely and his mouth dropped opened. "You're kidding?"

"Nope…" The staff member shook his head in resignation. "It's her alright."

"We're doomed." The second member said as he leaned back into his seat throwing his hands up in the air.

Meanwhile, the audience where having the exact same expressions on their faces and where endlessly chatting.

"SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE, BUT THE HOST, THE BOSS, HAS HAD A LITTLE….SHALL WE SAY ACCIDENT. SO I SHALL TAKE OVER FROM NOW. MEET YOUR NEW HOST FOR TONIGHT'S SHOW…..PCHU!"

"Oh no not her!" Yzak shouted in disgust.

* * *

A/N: Well, that's the end. Hoped you liked it. Hope it wasn't too boring or bland or not understandable. I want to thank all who reviewed my last chapter. I'm sure I sent you all a reply message. Please review this chapter as well, whether it be good or bad, I'd really appreciate it and would like to know that someone out there is reading it. 

Please and Thank You


End file.
